darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
225/226
Joe, Maggie, Sam, Barnabas and Burke spend an evening together at the Blue Whale, but later that night a sleeping Maggie has an unexpected visitor. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. Night has come to Collinwood and the country around; and with it comes a terror, which has no name, and no known source. It is greater than the fear that stalks the Earth, because it is a fear that haunts the mind, without shape, without form. Until in dreams a form is found, and one is led to it down windless corridors, and forced finally to look upon its face. Maggie has a horrifying nightmare in which she is witness to her own funeral. In the dream, her face turns into a hideous skull. Maggie wakes up screaming and immediately calls Joe. Act I Joe, having rushed over, picks Maggie up to take her to the Blue Whale. He buys her a drink to calm her nerves. Maggie describes her nightmare to Joe, which continues to terrify her. Joe wonders if something or someone frightened Maggie, causing her to have the dream. He deduces that the recent attacks in town are to blame. Before long, Sam walks in with Barnabas. They have been working together at the Old House on Barnabas' new portrait and decided to quit early. Maggie begs Joe not to tell her father about her dream. Sam and Barnabas join Joe and Maggie, but Maggie seems uncomfortable. Act II Sam, who is enjoying painting Barnabas' portrait, wonders if he should do all of his work at night. Barnabas asks Maggie if the night affects her in a strange way; she admits it does, sometimes, but then nervously asks Joe to dance. Sam and Barnabas continue to talk and Barnabas begins to openly express his interest in Maggie. Sam seems to feel as if the older man's infatuation with his daughter is harmless, and even partially encourages him. Maggie and Joe finish their dance, and a still-frightened Maggie asks if he would mind if they had their drinks at the bar. Joe seems to think Sam and Barnabas might think it insulting, but Maggie is very insistent that she doesn't want to rejoin them. Neither she or Joe can understand the way she feels, but it seems as if something more than the dream has scared her. Act III Burke walks into the Blue Whale and Maggie confuses Joe when she invites Burke to join them after insisting that she wanted to be alone with Joe. Burke learns that Barnabas is with Sam and leaves to introduce himself. The two engage in a conversation concerning Willie Loomis, whom Barnabas promises to dismiss if any trouble arises. Maggie, who appears to be feeling better, asks Joe to take her home. But she's hesitant to say goodnight to those at her father's table. Maggie only does so with Joe at her side; Barnabas wishes her sweet dreams. Act IV Later that night, Maggie has returned home, but is too agitated to go sleep despite being exhausted. Sam comes in to tell her goodnight and he jokingly offers to tuck her in. He can tell something is wrong, but Maggie claims she's all right. As she gets into bed, a dog begins to howl outside. Back at the Blue Whale, Burke admires Barnabas' cane. After a few minutes, Barnabas appears to grow agitated and hastily leaves. In the middle of the night, Barnabas enters Maggie's bedroom through the French doors. He stalks over to her bed and bares his fangs. Memorable quotes : Barnabas (To Sam): You realize, do you not, what an extraordinary daughter you have. I spoke just now of the night affecting us in a personal way. She doesn't need the night. She is always the same person: kind, generous, gentle. ---- : Sam: Oh, Maggie! I thought I brought you up better than to go around spilling good drink! ---- : Sam: No woman is worthwhile without a little fire in her veins. ---- : Maggie: Do I have to make sense all of the time? ---- : Barnabas: I am a man who can't stand even the thought of violence, and the last man in the world who would have anyone near me who even contemplated the thought of it. Serenity is my favorite emotion. ---- : Burke: (to Barnabas) I've been looking forward to meeting you for a long time. ---- : Barnabas: (to Maggie) Sweet dreams... Dramatis personae * ← Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins → * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans → * ← Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell → * ← David Ford as Sam Evans → * ← Bob O'Connell as Bob Rooney (uncredited) → * ← Dorrie Kavanaugh as Body in Dream (uncredited) → * George McCoy as Blue Whale Customer (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 228. * This episode was double numbered with 226 (225/226) in order to correct the out of sync numbering caused by the AFTRA strike pre-emption that shifted 206 a day forward, in order to keep the production numbers balanced with the calendar, i.e. Friday episodes ending in a 5 or 0. * Jonathan Frid inserted his fangs upside down, with the serendipitous side effect of appearing more frightening than originally intended. Story * Maggie is wearing a ring on the ring-finger of her left hand, usually reserved for engagement and wedding rings, when she is seen in bed at the end of the episode. * First time we see Barnabas in the Blue Whale. * Joe is an early bird who likes to rise early. * Sam admits he may want to paint all night all the time. * When Maggie calls Joe, she dials a 4-digit number. By 1965, most of the U.S. had 7-digit phone numbers; however, many small towns and rural areas still used shorter numbers. * Burke, who meets Barnabas for the first time here, says he is not sure of Willie's transformation. In 215, Burke was present when Willie showed up at the Blue Whale with none of his old bravado. * DREAM SEQUENCE: Maggie dreams she's dead (reprised from the previous episode). Bloopers and continuity errors * Jonathan Frid and Mitchell Ryan begin to speak over one another during their conversation at the Blue Whale. * As the final scene begins, a camera can be seen briefly on the left side of the screen. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 225 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 225/226 - Fangs for Nothing0225